epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Iamthelegion/Ghost Rider vs The Headless Horseman - Marvelous Rap Battles Halloween Special
Eyyy so guess who's intentionally a day late for Halloween but still probably gonna get posted over with other Halloween battles? Me, that's right! (Boron) Me too! (Broken) Shut up! (Legion) pl0x Today we have the man once made famous by Nicholas Cage's weirdo face, Johnny Blaze, the Ghost Rider, against The Headless Horseman, who was once completely fucked up in the worst possible ways by Tim Burton, and just barely redeemed by the fact Christopher Walken played him. The connection is three things: #Flats did it first but it sucked so I really, really, really, really, really wanted to redeem the idea. #Scorpion vs Ghost Rider is literal cancer in my mind. It is just really repulsive to me. #Both have no faces and ride things and are bound hellward! Sp00ken! BTW I cosplayed as a really shitty Gohan on Sunday (was busy Monday and friends were having a thing on Sunday) and I loved it but some of the yellow hairspray is still in a bit of my hair... This battle was suggested to me by Dennis, and Cave and Thy effectively guessed it, and Damon actually guessed it, so credit to all of them where it is due. I'd want to reprise my role as Ghost Rider and probably get Stoff or Dusk as the Headless Horseman. Let's go! VERSUS! Ghost Rider: You're about to get a Zara-dose of the devil I'm a walking skeleton who makes your steed tremble I already killed the Jack-O'Lantern, you're old news And you won't be reanimated by Lucifer after you lose You're chump change, a Reaper with no legacy followed Hell upon you, Sleepy, my threats aren't Hollow! Damage a dull Dullahan and pre-empt his advances, Face it! You don't stand a Ghost Rider of a chance! Headless Horseman: On November eve a twisted beast assaults obscene against a fiend? Bike up and leave or be sieged by pumpkin seed upon this Halloween This hellfired fighter's Ghost Rider? Which one, I inquire? Fratty liar, arsenal desired, hooked, mired, or Lucifer's desire? Man, wait! Is that Nick Cage? That's great, Adaptate! Any way your fate mirrored Crane but I'd get hate for Reyes I see you're keen to leave, hit the street, run from defeat Pick your beat short and sweet: my guillotine or go to Sleep. Ghost Rider: Don't mess with the best, whips and chains, angel possessed Leaves you Blazed in a Cage and you've already lost your head Puts Hessians in a sack, whacked till orange is the new black After incinerating their steed, spitting brimstone on the track! After I leave you Walken, Katrina'll ride hard on my Johnny Like Depp was your death. I've schooled you like Robbie. I bet this apparition's wishing there was no afterlife Because Heaven's on Fire and your hell ain't far behind! Headless Horseman: That's your say? What a shame, but following your frame Barebones play, unfleshed blades, even I'm ahead of your game I'm off-roading, versatile, you're constrained by road stripes, I'm a whisper in the night, you're conspicuous, revving bright, A light flickers, and you think it the dawn of the morrow But it's a lantern's flame warding you bye from Sleepy Hollow Get it through your thick bondage-obsessed skull, you're dead See you in your own chains, and in one swoop, off with his head! Outro: Who won? Johnny Blaze, the Ghost Rider The Headless Horseman HINTS EXPLAINED (imma do that now) Maximillien Robespierre from Assassin's Creed - lopping off heads = Headless Horseman, as well as Assassin's Creed and the Ghost Rider being God's assassins. Scorpion's GET OVER HERE! from Mortal Kombat X - flaming skulls with whips and chains. basically, the scorpion vs ghost rider connection. HINT! wtf is this hint.png Cancelledthirdparty!!!.png Category:Blog posts